greywalkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Richardson
From Kat Richardson's website Kat Richardson Kat Richardson is a cross-genre writer, creating a combination of Science Fiction/Fantasy and Mystery/Crime no matter how hard she tries to write something else--although she has tried her hand at a bit of almost everything else, as well. She dabbles in other text forms and media including: RPGs (Moon Elves); Film (The Glove); Computer Games (T2X); and Comics (Dangerous Days); as well as creating and maintaining her website; and taking a few abortive runs at Flash (The Pigeon of Death) and Photo Manipulation (Kat Nap). She used to read the "Sunday Funnies" for the Evergreen Radio Reading Service in Seattle--part of the Washington Talking Book and Braille Library and has put in her time as a Renaissance Faire dancer and costumer, as well as fencing and other anachronistic practices. Kat was born in California--the second of three precocious children--and survived growing up in a small college town under the LA smog shield long enough to earn a BA in Magazine Editing from Cal. State Long Beach. She worked in the magazine business in LA for a while, then moved on to curriculum writing and editing for the Gemological Institute of America. Later, she moved to Seattle and added Technical Editing to her skills. Her father was an English teacher with a degree in Classical Literature whose first bed-time story to his kids was reading aloud from a translation of The Odyssey. She claims to have started her fiction career by telling fantastic lies to friends and family, and wrote her first short story in First Grade--it was called The Pickle Bush, since Kat was then ignorant of the origin of pickles. She does better research now and confines lying to more acceptable forms of fiction. Always a reader of Science Fiction and Fantasy as well as Mystery books, Kat also watches a lot of film in both genres, with a particular affection for old films noir. History, Social Phenomena, Science, English Literature, and Noir-anything round out her reading. Kat currently lives on a sailboat in Seattle with her husband and a ferret named Taz. She rides a motorcycle, shoots target pistol, and has been known to Swing dance, sing, and spend insufficient time at the gym. She does not have a TV because she has no room for one. And, although she no longer lives there, she is an advocate of California Ferret Legalization. Upcoming Works Kat's first novel, Greywalker--a detective mystery mixed with supernatural fantasy published by Roc--introduced the "Greywalker" urban fantasy series in October 2006. Other books in the series include: Poltergeist (August 2007), Underground (Summer 2008), Vanished (Summer 2009) and Labyrinth (August 2010) with more titles to come. Other book-length and short fiction is also in the works. Her most recent short publications are: "Pigeons" a traditional short mystery in Crimespree Magazine, "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog" in the novella collection Mean Streets (Roc, January 2009), and "The Werewolf Before Christmas" in the short story anthology Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (Ace, October 2008). Test pages and information for Dangerous Days--an online graphic novel project in co-development with Ken George--are available on Ken's site. Thief 2 Expansion: Shadows of the Metal Age (a fan-built, 13-mission computer game based on the Looking Glass Studio's games Thief and Thief 2,) for which Kat was the Plot and Character Development Lead. Available for free distribution through the Dark Engineering Guild. Category:Author